Primm Slim
|tag skills =Combat Skill: 50 |level =1 → 45 → 75 (DLCs only) (Player Level x 1.5) |derived =Hit Points: 50 → 2250 → 3750 (DLCs only) (Level x 50) |quests =My Kind of Town A Pair of Dead Desperados, I |alignment =Good |dialogue =PrimmSlim.txt |actor =Dante Reid |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Primm Slim is a protectron in Primm in 2281. Background Primm Slim is a guard robot, historian, and caretaker for the Vikki and Vance Casino. Primm Slim is also a huge source of information for the Courier and will speak at great lengths about Primm, Vikki, Vance, and the casino. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * My Kind of Town: After Deputy Beagle is rescued from the escaped convicts, Primm Slim can be reprogrammed through a dialogue option (Science 30) or with the application of 3 fission batteries and 4 conductors to become the new Sheriff of Primm. If he becomes sheriff, Beagle will resign, stating that Slim is guided too much by cold logic and the letter of the law. * A Pair of Dead Desperados, I: Activate the gun case at the Vikki and Vance Casino. A message will pop up, saying that it is empty. Talk to Primm Slim and convince him that the contents of the case are missing. Volunteer to find the contents and return it. Vikki and Vance History Inventory Notes * Primm Slim has a ridiculous amount of health that increases with the player's level. In fact, he is the single most durable character in the game. ** Despite being durable, Slim lacks an attack mode, which leaves him unable to retaliate. However, attacking him will cause the rest of the Primm citizens to become hostile. * If Primm Slim is made sheriff, he can be heard on Radio New Vegas. Humorously, he does not appear to know the name of the town where he is sheriff, due to a missing data token. * Once made sheriff, he will make one patrol around Primm and then stand near the Bison Steve Hotel for the rest of the game, to the right of the building, underneath the coaster tracks by a garbage bin. ** If the player did not kill the convicts on the roller coaster near the Bison Steve hotel, they may attack Primm Slim after his patrol; Slim can eventually die since he cannot defend himself. ** He may also be found wandering the Mojave Wasteland, though this is rare. * There is no dialogue option to return Vance's 9mm submachine gun, Vikki's bonnet, or Vance's lucky hat to Primm Slim. ** After taking Vance's 9mm SMG, he will say "Always good to see you, pardner! Anything I can help you with?", but he won't initiate conversation. If this occurs before a sheriff is chosen by the player, it may remove Primm Slim as a candidate. * Primm Slim is one of the few robots in Fallout: New Vegas that has clothing in its inventory. Another example is Doctor Orderly MD PHD DDS from Old World Blues, which carries a Valence radii-accentuator. ** Looting Primm Slim's hat from his corpse does not remove it from his model. * Primm Slim is never seen in the sheriff's office. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Primm Slim appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes Kristen Altamirano created Primm Slim's unique model variant and Akil Hooper wrote Slim's dialogue.Joshua Sawyer Formspring Bugs Sometimes Primm Slim can be found dead outside the NCR base opposite Primm. References ru:Примм-Слим de:Primm Slim es:Primm Slim it:Primm Slim Category:Protectron characters Category:Primm characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas robots and computers